Ne me quitte pas
by ahotep84
Summary: Parker est entre la vie et la mort. Et Hardison s'en veut... HXP NXS
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, je n'ai pas encore terminé ma première fiction Leverage mais faute d'inspiration j'en entame une nouvelle.

**Prologue**

L'attente est la pire des choses pour une personne angoissée comme l'était Hardison. Déjà en temps normal, angoissé était son deuxième prénom mais là les huit heures que comptaient le vol Londres-Boston lui semblaient interminable. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, s'il arrivait trop tard. Il avait reçu un appel en catastrophe en provenance de Sophie. Il y avait eu un accident, Parker était à l'hôpital, il fallait qu'il revienne au plus vite.

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si les paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés devaient être les dernières. Les paroles de Sophie ne lui avaient laissé que peu d'espoir. Il ne le supporterait pas.

**Flash back**

Il partait sans laisser d'explication, il n'avait pas le choix. Les autres ne devaient rien savoir de son entreprise. Nul membre de l'équipe ne devait connaître les raisons de son départ. Il leur laisserait son matériel électronique et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour continuer sans son aide. Il y avait des choses qu'il devait affronter seul. Il avait fait ça en toute discrétion mais pas assez discrètement pour Parker car à peine eut-il commencé à faire son sac qu'il manqua une crise cardiaque en voyant Parker apparaître à sa fenêtre.

Hardison _lui ouvrant _: Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu connais pas les portes comme tout le monde.

Parker : C'est plus marrant comme ça non. _Commençant à fouiner _: Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On part quelque part, Nathan ne m'a pas averti.

Hardison : Je pars tout seul.

Parker : QUOI ?

Hardison : Ecoutes, je pars, je reprends mon chemin de mon côté.

Parker : Mais… mais…

Hardison : Ca n'a jamais été qu'une situation temporaire. On est des arnaqueurs, on n'est pas fait pour être en groupe.

Parker : On est plus que ça, on est une fam…

Hardison : Une famille, tu plaisantes, tu ne connais même pas la signification de ce mot. Je vous laisse mon matos_. _Je suis sûr que Nathan vous trouva un nouveau hacker. Maintenant, merci de quitter l'appartement.

**Fin du flash back**

Il avait refusé de s'attarder sur le regard blessé qu'elle lui avait jeté. Il avait préféré lui tourner le dos. Il n'en pensait pas un mot mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse partir sans trop leur laisser de regret. Il avait appuyé sur le bon bouton malheureusement, aujourd'hui, il risquait de perdre son amie, la femme qu'il aimait pour toujours.

**Flash back**

Il maudit la personne qui l'appelait à 2 heures du matin. Si c'était encore Danny et ses idées de fiesta, il l'étranglerait de ses propres mains.

Hardison : Danny, je te jure que si tu n'as pas une sacrée bonne raison de t'appeler je…

Voix : Hardison, c'est toi.

Hardison : Sophie, comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

Sophie _pleurant _:…

Hardison : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sophie : C'est… c'est…

Hardison : Il est arrivé quelques choses à Nathan, Elliot ou…

Sophie : C'est Parker, elle…

Hardison : Quoi elle est en taule.

Sophie : Elle a eu un accident, elle est… Il faut que tu reviennes avant que…

Hardison : Quoi…

Sophie : Elle est dans le coma, les médecins pensent que…

Hardison : Je prends le premier avion.

**Fin du flash back**

Il n'avait aucun souvenir des heures qui avaient suivi, il avait pris le premier vol…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre laisse entrevoir un léger cross-over avec la série HUSTLE (Les arnaqueurs VIP en français)

Chapitre 1 : Explications

Il n'avait aucun souvenir des heures qui avaient suivi, il avait pris le premier vol en direction de Boston. Il était resté plongé dans un état quasi catatonique durant tout le trajet ne se rendant quasiment pas compte de la présence des hôtesses venant lui proposer différentes boissons. Il avait juste pris le temps sur le chemin de l'aéroport Danny qui avait eu quelques problèmes pour comprendre la teneur de ses propos.

**Flash back**

Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la troisième tentative sur son portable pour joindre Danny. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il lui fallut encore deux essais pour que cela sonne enfin. Huit interminables sonneries plus tard, il l'obtint enfin.

Danny_ voix ensommeillée _: Ouais.

Hardison : Danny… Danny écoute, je…

Danny : Alec, qu'est ce qui te prend, il est … 2 heures du matin.

Hardison : Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de vous dire au revoir mais il faut que je m'en aille, je prends le premier vol.

Danny : Attends, attends 2 minutes rembobines, tu t'en vas mais où et pourquoi ?

Hardison : Il faut que je rentre à Boston en urgence.

Danny : Mais…

Hardison : Tu savais bien que c'était temporaire.

Danny : Oui mais tu repars comme ça en pleine nuit sans dire au revoir.

Hardison :…

Danny : Non, il est arrivé quelque chose à un de tes amis là bas.

Hardison : Oui. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'une fille du nom de Parker.

Danny : La nana super canon aussi froide qu'un glaçon sur qui tu as totalement flashé.

Hardison : Elle est à l'hôpital.

Danny : Merde, c'est grave.

Hardison : Oui ça l'est, elle est entre la vie et la mort.

Danny : Je souhaite qu'elle s'en remette, ne t'en fais pas je me charge de tout ici. N'hésites pas à nous appeler si on peut faire quoi que ce soit.

Hardison : Merci Danny.

Danny : Non merci à toi à bientôt mon ami.

**Fin du flash back**

L'avion amorçait sa descente, faisant fi de l'interdiction de l'usage des appareils électroniques dans les avions, il avait gardé son téléphone en permanence branché espérant un appel rassurant de la part de Sophie mais c'était le silence radio depuis l'appel quelques heures auparavant. Il récupéra aussi rapidement que possible son bagage et prit le premier taxi qui apparaissait lui donnant l'adresse de l'hôpital. Il se précipita immédiatement vers le service de traumatologie. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à repérer les autres Elliot et Nathan étaient installés en salle d'attente et aux vues de leurs mines, ils étaient tous les deux aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

Il les vit sursauter lorsqu'il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

Nathan : Hardison.

Hardison : Hello. Comment va-t-elle ?

Elliot _le plaquant contre un mur _: Tu disparais sans donner de nouvelles pendant un mois et tu oses revenir bouche en cœur.

Hardison : Je… je…

Nathan : Lâches le, ce n'est pas en s'étripant qu'on va aider Parker.

Elliot relâcha Hardison sans ménagement, il s'affala restant ainsi assis un moment contre le mur.

Hardison : Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je … je cherchais juste à vous protéger.

Elliot : De nous protéger de quoi exactement.

Hardison : Maher.

Nathan : Tu n'es pas sérieux, on est dans le colimateur de ce type.

Hardison : Pas on, je. Je suis parti dès qu'on m'a averti.

Elliot : Une minute, qui est ce type ?

Nathan : La terreur de la plupart des escrocs européens Victor Maher. On peut le comparer à un pitbull qui ne lâche jamais sa proie, il a un sacré palmarès à son actif. Pourquoi voulait-il te faire tomber ? Il ne s'attaque pas au hacker.

Hardison : Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu une jeunesse classique, tu me connais en tant que pirate mais j'ai eu quelques autres expériences dans des domaines variés dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier. Malgré mon Q.I, je ne me suis pas montré malin sur ce coup là. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec un jeune de mon âge, son oncle nous a proposé un boulot faire le guet pendant un perçage de coffre. Toutes les cassettes de vidéo-surveillance avaient été récupérées et planquées par nos soins, enfin…

Nathan : Vous le pensiez mais Maher en a retrouvé une où tu apparaissais.

Hardison : Où mon pote et moi apparaissions. Danny m'a averti et j'ai pris le premier vol pour Londres afin de tenter de récupérer la vidéo.

Nathan : Ton pote Danny, ce ne serait pas Danny de l'équipe de Mickey Briggs.

Hardison : Comment tu… Enfin, bref Maher a fait chanter l'équipe pour obtenir un voleur de banque et on a fini par récupérer la cassette même si j'ignore encore comment parce que Maher n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de nous la rendre mais on l'a récupéré hier matin devant notre porte.

Voix : Pour ça j'ai une petite idée.

Hardison : Sophie, alors comment va Parker ?

Sophie : Hello, pour répondre ta question, non son état est stable mais elle n'est toujours pas réveillée.

Hardison : Que lui est il arrivé ? Vous étiez sur quel coup pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Sophie : Aucun, c'est un banal accident de la circulation. Le taxi qui la conduisait au pub a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et s'est retourné. Le chauffeur n'a rien eu de grave mais Parker a perdu connaissance mais ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

Hardison : Que dit le médecin ?

Sophie : Il ne sait pas, les médecins lui ont fait passer toute une batterie de test et d'examen mais mise à part quelques contusions, le cerveau de Parker ne semble pas atteint.

Hardison : Alors qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Sophie : Ils ne savent pas encore, ils pensent que les prochaines 48 heures seront déterminantes.

Hardison : Je… je peux aller la voir.

Sophie : Oui, vas-y ça ne pose pas de problème. Elle est chambre 305.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Il hésita un instant devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir craignant ce qu'il y verrait. Puis quelques secondes après, il ouvrit la porte marchant d'un pas décidé. Ce qu'il vit le figea quelques instants sur place. En effet, sur un lit, reliée à une perfusion et plusieurs moniteurs cardiaques, Parker gisait plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Il s'affala sur une chaise à ses côtés puis prit instinctivement sa main.

Hardison : Bon sang, Parker, il faut toujours que tu fasses dans le spectaculaire hein. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais je voulais vous protéger et je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. Tu le sais, je suis pas vraiment très malin en ce qui concerne les sentiments mais je te promets que je ferais des efforts lorsque tu te réveilleras. Tu sais pourquoi, parce que je t'aime Parker.

C'est à cet instant que la panique s'empara de lui, toutes les machines se mirent à bipper faisant se précipiter dans la chambre l'équipe médicale. Sans explications, on le fit sortir de la chambre…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 : Fin

C'est à cet instant que la panique s'empara de lui, toutes les machines se mirent à bipper faisant se précipiter dans la chambre l'équipe médicale. Sans explications, on le fit sortir de la chambre. Il resta un instant immobile hors de la pièce, incapable de bouger mais il se bouscula pour se rendre dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait ses amis. Aux vues de leur réaction à son entrée, il devait faire une tête d'enterrement.

Nathan : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hardisson : Tous les moniteurs se sont affolés, les médecins m'ont fait sortir. Je…

Elliot : Merde.

Hardisson : Sophie, de quoi parlais-tu quand tu disais que tu avais une idée de la personne qui avait récupéré la cassette.

Sophie : Je… enfin c'est…

Nathan : Sophie, si tu pouvais me dire la vérité. Je vais t'aider, c'est lié à la disparition de Parker ces dernières semaines.

Hardison : Comment ça elle avait disparu ? Tu ne veux pas dire que…

Il s'interrompit car au même instant, un médecin pénétra dans la salle. Tous attendaient avec inquiétude, les paroles que ce dernier allait prononcer comme un couperet, ayant l'espoir que tout se passerait bien pour leur amie qu'ils n'allaient pas recevoir une nouvelle qu'ils redoutaient tous depuis les dernières 24 heures.

Nathan : Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin : Nous lui faisons quelques tests mais votre amie s'est réveillée.

Hardisson : Comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin : Nous devons attendre les résultats pour voir s'il y a des séquelles mais je vous préviendrais dès que vous pourrez la voir.

Toute l'équipe poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils attendirent ce qui leur parut une éternité avant qu'une infirmière vienne les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient se rendre au chevet de leur amie. Cette dernière bien que pâle était réveillée et alerte. Ce fut Sophie qui réagit la première en s'approchant de son amie et en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Sophie : Hé ! Comment tu te sens ?

Parker : D'abord, qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Sophie : Tu ne te souviens pas.

Parker : Ben non, sinon je ne poserais pas la question.

Sophie : Tu étais dans un taxi qui s'est retourné.

Parker : Ouais, après l'aéroport. Cet idiot de chauffeur a perdu le contrôle, il était vraiment pas doué derrière un volant.

Les autres se jetèrent un coup d'œil rassuré, la jeune femme allait bien car son caractère restait égal à lui-même. Parker et Hardison se fixaient du regard se dévorant littéralement des yeux, Sophie comprit rapidement qu'elle et les autres étaient de trop. D'un simple signe de tête de sa part, chacun d'eux sortit discrètement de la pièce laissant un peu d'intimité à leurs amis.

Hardison restait là dans l'entrée incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et Parker ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas. Ce fut Hardison qui réagit en s'approchant timidement pour s'installer ensuite sur une chaise.

Hardison et Parker : Je… Excuses moi… non, vas y.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis baissèrent rapidement les yeux tous deux très gênés.

Hardison : Merci.

Parker : Pourquoi ?

Hardison _mal à l'aise_ : Ben, tu sais… de… d'avoir…

Parker : Tu bégayes maintenant.

Hardison _se relevant et détournant le visage _: Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais.

Parker : Pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

Hardison : Je sais, tu as raison. Je suis un idiot. En tous les cas, tout ce dernier moi, je n'ai eu de cesse de me le répéter. La vérité, c'est que toute une partie de mon passé m'est revenue en pleine face et je refusais de vous impliquer dans tout cela que vous risquiez de vous retrouver en prison par ma faute. Je voulais partir discrètement sans rien dire à personne mais tu as repéré mon manège alors je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée de la terre mais j'ai décidé de te faire le plus de peine possible pour que tu ne cherches pas la vraie raison de mon départ.

Parker : Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ou quoi. J'ai bien vu que tu essayais de me mener en bateau, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi jusqu'à Londres. J'ai juste pris un avion quelques jours après toi le temps de prendre mes renseignements. J'ai fait comme Nathan, j'ai poursuivi Maher et j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il me conduise à la cassette.

Hardison : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais là bas.

Parker : Parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi à tes côtés et puis j'étais fâché.

Hardison : Est-ce… est ce que tu pourras me pardonner.

Parker : Je ne sais pas, d'abord dis moi est ce que c'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Hardison : De… de quoi tu parles.

Parker : Tu le sais très bien.

Hardison _restant de dos _: Oui, je t'aime.

Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer, il fut vivement surpris.

Parker _lui chuchotant à l'oreille _: Je t'aime aussi, gros balourd.

Ce furent des applaudissements qui les firent se tourner vers la porte d'entrée.

Nathan : Il était temps.

Parker : Tu avais raison Sophie, c'était vraiment la meilleure solution.

Hardison : Attends de quoi…

Sophie _levant les yeux au ciel _: Ma belle, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

Parker : Ben quoi ça a marché, on peut leur dire maintenant.

Nathan : Attends, attends une minute que je comprenne. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que tout ça n'était qu'une arnaque.

Sophie_ se grattant la tête _: Ben, l'accident était bien réel mais Parker n'a eu quelques égratignures.

**Flash back**

Il était 15 heures ce jour là quand un coup de téléphone perturba Sophie en pleine répétition pour une audition.

Sophie : Sophie Devreaux, j'écoute.

Voix : Sophie, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sophie : Parker, ça fait presqu'un mois que tu as disparu, où étais-tu passée ?

Parker : Trop long à expliquer au téléphone, tu pourrais venir me chercher.

Sophie : Pas de problèmes, où es tu ?

Parker : A l'hôpital St Mathew.

Sophie: Qu'est ce qui t'arrive c'est grave?

Parker : Viens, je t'expliquerais..

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est une Sophie affolée qui apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle enlaça fortement son ami. Et Parker comme à son habitude lui balança tout d'une traite sans prendre de gants.

Sophie : Bon ok, je comprends.

Parker : Tu ne m'en veux pas alors.

Sophie : Non et je vous déjà comment tirer partie de ton accident à notre avantage…

**Fin du flash back**

Sophie : On voulait tous que tu reviennes, j'ai pensé qu'il te fallait une bonne motivation pour revenir et ça a marché. On a joué le coup du témoin protégé et le médecin est tombé dans le panneau.

Tout le monde regardait Hardison qui lui restait étrangement silencieux. Les autres quand à eux préférèrent s'éclipser discrètement laissant Parker et Hardison qui avaient besoin d'être un peu seul. Parker avait quitté le lit et commençait à déshabiller, elle n'osait pas regarder Hardison en face. Le silence lui paraissait pesant et elle se sentait idiote de réagir de cette façon mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher quand deux bras l'encerclèrent tendrement.

Hardison : Tu as passé trop de temps avec Sophie, tu es devenue une vraie retorse mais c'est un peu pour ça que je t'aime.

Parker : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

**FIN**


End file.
